


Spot And Flare

by goldenwind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Sith!kylo, bottom!Hux, he前提下的角色死亡, top!Kylo, 为啥ao3对中文不友好？能改下字数算法不, 复活是个好东西, 机器人!hux, 黑镜梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: 魔都slo出的小料本，本来就放了未修正全文出来了，现在只是把修正版的全文（不含番外）放上来。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AS WITHIN
> 
> SO WITHOUT
> 
> AS ABOVE
> 
> SO BELOW

 

¯

 

在银河遥远的外围，有一颗赭红色的星球死气沉沉地躺在银河系的边缘，在他的周围，四颗同样了无生气的卫星日复一日地旋转。自从多年前的某场隐秘战事后，这片星域便成为人迹罕至的死地，就连赏金猎人的态度都一反常态，对来这里探险不屑一顾起来。在宇宙海盗间甚至有传闻，说这颗星球是活的，会伺机张开血盆大口，吞噬每一个敢于用他的脚玷污这片土地的人。在传闻里，这颗星球会随着他吞噬的人而越变越红，进而就连只是路过的飞船都逃不脱它的魔掌。他们说，它是如此可怕，就连胆大包天的宇宙走私贩韩索罗都不敢在附近停留。这些传言愈演愈烈，现在，已经很久没有超空间引擎的爆鸣在星球附近响起了。

——如果指的是几天前，而不是现在的话。

 

¯

 

超空间的光怪陆离从他眼前骤然褪去，宇普西隆级指挥穿梭机轰地出现在星域内。凯洛伦迅速转向，铁灰色的机体擦过星球外域，从那些悬浮在真空中的小型陨石间飞掠而过。几艘橙色的X翼战机死死地咬在他后面，追着穿梭机的屁股窜入殒石带中。

“你的飞行员的确可以被称为阴魂不散。”凯洛伦哼了一声，咬牙操纵着穿梭机做了个滚翻，从几颗陨石的夹缝间钻过去。射线护盾擦过陨石的表面，在太空里撩起一连串的火花。

后方接连传来两声巨响，意味着至少有两架敌机再也没法继续他们的围追堵截了，追捕网终于被拉开一个口子。

他撇了一眼显示屏，在能量盾的橙色警告下方，雷达上那架追得最紧的那架X翼仍然安然无恙。

“我猜是波•达莫龙，那个混账。”

从先前就一直沉默着地呆在他身旁的全息投影终于叹了口气：“本，他不是混账。他是非常棒的飞行员。”

“一个炸了歼星者基地，打了赫克斯一巴掌的人。非常有趣。但他不会比得上第一秩序的飞行员，或者一个伦武士。”他强调，“对了，莱娅将军，我记得我提醒过你，请称呼我为凯洛伦，我不是你的本索洛。”

“但是本——”

炮火在她话音未落时凶猛地袭来，在护盾上撞出一道道蓝色的波纹。

报警器为此急切地鸣叫了起来。

“红色警告！红色警告！护盾能量不足10%！是否从引擎中抽取能量，请确认。”

“闭嘴！”在剧烈的摇晃中，凯洛伦紧紧地握住操纵杆。控温系统不知道什么时候已经停止了运转，驾驶舱内持续升高的温度令他浑身发烫。黏腻的汗水从手心渗出，浸透手套，濡湿了闸刀的护木。他飞速地扯下碍事的手套，冲着空气大喊，“提案否决！”

投影依然抱胸在他背后观察着：“投降吧，本。达莫龙会一直保持攻击直到——”

“直到什么？我坠毁？”他呼出一口浊气，头盔里头本就通风不良的空气闻起来越发地恶劣。汗水从所有能释放的缝隙里争先恐后地挤出来，头盔摇摇晃晃地几乎待不住：“别妄想了，将军。你那种未经训练的原力不可能预见到这样的未来。”

“本，我没有预测，这是任务。他们会保证任务完成的。”莱娅疲惫地叹气，她的双手支撑在全息投影前，持久的战事耗尽了每一个人的精力，包括她的，和凯洛伦的。“投降吧，我们已经包围你了。别让这次难得的会面成为最后一次，孩子。”

伦武士背对着她耸动了一下肩膀。透过投影，莱娅看见他抬起手，摸到头盔的边缘。

她隐隐有些期待。

“咔哒。”

凯洛伦扣紧了松动的头盔。

“我的回答是不。伦武士不会投降。”

“本，我知道你要去那做什么，我阻止过你一次，也能阻止第二次。”

“用其他人的命，将军。我很早之前就已经看穿你们共和国虚伪的面目了。你别想阻止我！”凯洛伦在头盔下嘶嘶地威胁。

“好吧。那谈判只能到此为止。”年迈的女将军闭上双眼，她翕动着唇，片刻后才开口：“不用说再见了，伦武士。”合上开关，凯洛伦的影子一闪便从影像里消失。良久她再次睁开眼，昂起头对着身边的博萨人[1]副官颔首，”请向舰队传达命令吧。”

 

¯

 

凯洛伦的肩膀在全息投影消失的同时垮塌下来。少了喋喋不休的莱娅，就连那些步步紧逼的X翼战队也显得没那么令人头疼了。

穿梭机即将冲破小行星带。隔着透明钢，他看见赭红色的达索米尔[2]与他近在咫尺。只要迈出最后一步，甩掉那些虫子，就再也没人能阻挡他了。

推进器被调到最大，穿梭机以一个刁钻的角度避开上下夹击的X翼，闪电般消失在几颗紧挨在一起的小行星后。

 

视线豁然开朗。达索米尔星横卧在行星带的环绕中，向凯洛伦展示着他庞大而阴沉的躯壳。深褐的云层笼罩着整个星球，厚重的笔触抹去山峦与沟壑的身影，只有几片巨大的漩涡云在血一样的褐色中缓缓打转，隐约漏出些雷暴的森然利爪。

伦武士站在控制台前，深深地吐息。在这颗巨大行星充斥着的几乎无穷无尽的黑暗原力，正源源不断地为他补充在漫长战事中的损耗。指挥舱内的热度虽然仍旧十分灼热，但已经影响不了他分毫。黑暗裹挟着他的身体，他几乎要为这久违的冷冽而雀跃万分。

凯洛伦握紧把手，猛地上拉操控杆。

下一瞬间，雷达上毫无征兆地多出几条船型标记，两艘蒙卡拉马里星际巡洋舰[3]陡然出现在窗外。庞大的银色的舰体遮天蔽日，乌压压地笼罩在舷窗外。X翼和Y翼从舰内源源不断地起飞，气势汹汹地扑来。

操纵杆被拉到最高，穿梭机在空中拐了个近乎直角的弯，堪堪擦过巨大的路障，直向上方飞去。

“所以这就是那个把戏。”他嗤笑了一声，向AI命令：“降下护盾！激光炮定为自由射击模式！”他抚摸着挂在腰间的光剑——那是他在上次战役中从蕾伊手上夺回来的战利品——来自于他逝去已久的祖父，而现在，他几乎能听见剑柄内蓝色的凯伯水晶的持续不绝的呜鸣。“你无法想象这里会使我的原力增强多少，奥加纳将军。”他喃喃自语，“重蹈覆辙的会是你。”

凯洛伦向舷窗的方向伸出右手，半个小队的X翼正在那里列队，试图再一次对他围追堵截。

他在虚空中向上抬了抬手，下一瞬，战机们被无形的浪潮掀翻在星夜。失控了的机体翻滚着撞成一团坠入引力环中，将火红的硝烟带回巡洋舰中。

就在此刻，穿梭机又一次猛烈地摇晃了起来。

 

¯

 

纵使原力庇佑着他，凯洛伦仍然没能逃过被击毁的命运。

在他操纵原力的怒火四处肆虐的时候，达莫龙带着他的战队，从背后用几发激光炮毁了穿梭机的推进器。幸亏事先保存好的那不足10%的护盾能量，他的穿梭机才没成为大气层中的一个着火棺材，而是翻滚着平安地在红色沙漠里彻底报废，撞成一块不足1000信用点的废铁。

灼热的钢铁在沙地里滋滋作响，将地面上炙烤出大片的红色结晶。凯洛伦从高温警报的舱体内逃出来，烟雾报警器在他身后持续不断地尖叫。他顶着一头一脸的灭火泡沫，头也不回地向沙漠腹地冲去。

_“避免和不必要的人产生冲突，专注你的目标。”_

他在旷野中狂奔，脑海中忽然浮现起临行前那个人的话。

_“别再把自己搞的一团糟，这次没人能把你拖上定局者号了。”_

四下皆是一模一样的沙漠，只有夜色中接连升起的卫星指出了方位。他握紧拳头，回忆着上一次到来时前行的路线。

_只要找到那条路，就能赶在反抗军发现他之前拿到他要的东西。_

_黑暗原力会指引我方向。_

他深吸了口气。

 

达索米尔的夜晚十分寒凉，冷到空气中的每一点水分都被榨干，坠落到地表成为暗淡的晶石。当到达深夜时，寒冷甚至能凝固空气中的声音，只留下经年累月葬身在此的幽魂的呼唤。

但这颗星球的危险远不止夜间的寒冷，还有兰可兽——他上次来的时候见到过这种野兽的废弃地穴，在荒废了数十年之久后，那里仍然能传出阴沉的腐烂气息——曾经在这里生存的的亡灵有着与此如出一辙的味道。

凯洛伦绕过几个喷吐着兰科兽咆哮的地穴入口，手脚并用地攀上一座沙丘。山坡上那些细小的砂砾仿佛被驱使着，在他攀爬时前仆后继地拉扯着他的手脚，那些隐藏在薄薄一层沙地下的陷坑喃呢着请求他留下来。

纵使是伦武士团的团长，也忍不住为此打了个寒噤。

在沙丘的顶端，辽阔的土地从他脚下蔓延到无尽的夜色里。赭红色的沙土在前方不远处被夜风冻成冰冷而坚硬的岩块，又被风吹日晒雕琢成嶙峋的面孔。

凯洛伦闭上眼睛，意识飘散，让充盈的原力灌进他的四肢五骸。在短暂的冥想中，一些悉悉索索的声响从北方飘来，潜进他的大脑，抓挠着他的意识。

心口激窜出一声炸响，他猛地睁开眼睛，向正北的方向转身。

一片赤红的草原在极北方铺陈开来，一瞬之后又隐入黑夜。

他大口喘息，胸膛起伏不定，在X翼的尖啸划破长空前面向指引的路线再一次冲入黑暗中。

 

¯

 

“赫克斯将军！”法斯玛在距离赫克斯两步地位置停下来，砰地敬了个礼：“突击队集结完毕！等待您的检阅！”

“知道了。我随后到。”

“将军。”女队长难得地没有服从命令，她稍稍前倾身体，压低了嗓音，“情报部得到一条消息，反抗军在达索米尔附近集结。”

“还有其他部门得知么？”

“没有。这条消息本来是从反抗军内部的一个加密通讯器直接发到蜂刃号的，中途被我们拦截了。将军，是否要伦大人——”

“可以了，你先回去。”赫克斯依然背手站立，黑色的大衣笼着他的双肩纹丝不动，“让突击队原地待命，”他思忖片刻，“我十分钟后进行检阅。”

 

¯

 

凯洛伦蹑手蹑脚地在火红的草丛中前行。夜色已深，刺骨的寒气渗透了星球上的每一片区域，甚至连草丛都僵硬成冰柱。

由于达索米尔的气温与环境并不适合进行夜间搜索，X翼的踪影从夜幕中暂时消失。在黎明到来之前，他还有3个标准时的时间让自己逃离追捕，前往目的地。

通讯器不合时宜地响了起来，短暂地刺破寒夜的死寂。

是来自定局者号的特殊加密渠道。

能接入这条信道的一向只有两个人，他和——

“赫克斯。”

凯洛伦按下开关，将通讯器贴近耳畔。

“原来你没死在莱娅将军的炮火下。”

“看起来你很盼望这个。”

“凯洛伦！”赫克斯在那一头气结，“反抗军为了你在达索米尔集结了几艘主力舰，我只是没想到你真能逃出来。凯洛，我告诉过你，他们不会放任你去圣殿[4]的——”

“但我已经到了。”凯洛伦在草丛间嘘嘘索索地穿行，不耐烦地用光剑把挡路的巨型草叶切成碎片。

不稳定的电流中传来一声轻哼，“你在撒谎。”赫克斯在那端说，他冷言冷语，声音里却听不出什么情绪，“虽然你把飞行记录器拆了，但我刚刚骇进了穿梭机的子空间电台，根据定位显示，你正在地表移动。别试图骗我。”

“哼，”凯洛伦撕开勾在草茎上的衣袍，“反正我会成功的。”他抽了抽鼻子，嗅到在草汁苦涩的气味后，黑暗原力愈渐浓烈的火热与甘甜。“而且你应该改改你的语气了。‘别试图骗我’？”他在头盔下嗤笑，“你居然敢向我下命令。我才是你的主人！”

“但我是第一秩序的将军！我申明过很多次，你不能命令一个将军，除非你是最高领袖！伦！”

“但这个第一秩序的将军是我的！”他咆哮，嗓音嘶哑，“最高领袖也管不了这个！”

“妄自菲薄——”

一阵更刺耳的电流声打断了两人隔着星系的争执，在片刻的嘈杂和更久的沉寂后，赫克斯那付平板的声音再度传来，“最高领袖的穿梭机秘密起航了。”

“唔？”

“他是为你来的。如果我获取到的数据无误的话，预设目的地就是达索米尔——”

“让他来吧，最高领袖会见证我为第一秩序赢得最终胜利的时刻。”

“不！凯洛！”赫克斯拔高声音，“最高领袖根本不是来为你庆祝的！我刚刚接到命令，定局者号会被调去攻打反抗军在外环的驻地——那里的部队刚刚去了达索米尔。你是他的诱饵，炮灰！凯洛，他没想过你能成功通过最终试炼——”

“那你呢？”伦武士压低了声音。 _让他来，_ 他想， _无论他还是反抗军，他们否定的，只会是我成功的奠基石_ ，“赫克斯，你呢？”

“什么？”

“你认为我会成功么？”

“——我——我不认为——”，赫克斯迟疑的电流音令凯洛伦喉间一窒，“你和——我们失败过一次。凯洛，达索米尔不应该存储两具属于第一秩序的尸骨——我们赌不起——”

凯洛伦停下脚步，猛地发出一阵狂笑。“你这个胆小鬼。这是你精密计算出的结果吗？”他扯下铁桶般的头盔，扎成一束的黑色卷发披落在肩，“别质疑我，即使赫克斯都不会在这种时候质疑我，”他冲着空气咆哮，大手几乎要捏碎脆弱的通讯器，“ _你猜错了。_ ”

_更何况你是个只会重复他过去做的那些事的替代品。_

然后高大的伦武士直起腰，暗夜姐妹的祭坛从荒草的掩映中漏出些许残骸：“你最好准备好迎接西斯君主返程的宴会。”他对通讯器说道，“我到了。”

 

[1] 博萨人：人形种族，身材短粗，面部有毛发覆盖。他们的毛发能表达情绪。

[2] 达索米尔：充斥着黑暗原力的星球，暗夜姐妹和扎布拉克人的母星。

[3] 蒙卡拉马里星际巡洋舰：1200米长，是义军同盟主力舰队之一。

[4] 圣殿：此处指西斯圣殿，已经失落的西斯帝国用于存放记录档案、珍宝等等物品的地方。本文虚构达索米尔曾是帝国某个被放弃的秘密基地。在达索米尔暗夜姐妹会的祭坛下隐藏着一个秘密的西斯圣殿。


	2. Chapter 2

 

¯

 

天光将明未明。空气中浮动着一层令人头皮发麻的铁锈色雾气，混杂着血液腐臭的腥味，贴近来客周身缓缓萦绕。

凯洛伦向赫克斯告知信号会在他进入祭坛后中断，便向西斯圣殿进发。

曾经高耸入云的祭坛在那次事故后只剩下些许残檐断壁散落地表，间或还夹杂着一些锈蚀的机械残骸。他抬脚翻动片刻，勉强才辨认出其中一个是X翼的传感干扰器——从侧面刻印的制造工厂名称缩写与流水线编号。而在距离他不远的地方，仍留有清理到一半的宿营地痕迹——落了不少灰，看起来有很长一段时日了。应当是反抗军在上次他离去后曾派遣人员对这里进行善后处理，却接到了战事吃紧，需要紧急调拨人手的命令。他们离开得如此匆忙，甚至无法执行离开前必须抹消痕迹的规定。

凯洛伦踢开脚旁碍事的残骸，搜寻着圣殿的入口。

西斯帝国的人总喜欢给他们的圣殿加上原力屏障与重重机关，如果没有那份记载详尽的西斯记录仪，即便是他这样的集大成者，也摸不到分毫头绪。而反抗军，他们或许能在这里地毯式地搜寻上几个月，一年，但原力会使他们在这里成为盲人。

他们唯一能做的就是锁定入口的范围。一旦X翼能够起航，反抗军会迅速包围这里，静待伦武士团长的出现。

——但他们不会如愿以偿的。

凯洛伦扯开一丝冷笑，依照记录仪内水晶上的记载进行操作。

迷雾在接触到他的瞬间急速褪去，又凝结成一团。赤色的漩涡在他眼前飞速地凝聚，旋臂裹住更远处的气云，吞入龙卷风中。

沙土、植被、碎石、甚至是大块祭坛的残骸——更多的红色被逐渐成型的飓风裹挟着，在无止境的上升中互相撞击，发出凄厉的咆哮。

凯洛伦在风眼中闭上眼睛，毫不退让，他任由浓烈的红雾裹住身体，直到西斯阴灵尖利的嘶吼淹没了他。

 

¯

 

他在风声停滞的时候坠入洞穴，坚实的地表在落地时震得他脚踝生疼。伸手不见五指，无穷的黑暗蒙蔽着他的双眼，令所有光源悄无声息地消失在一片死寂里，还有一点点森然的，可以杀死那些生存在舒适星球上的人类的寒意。

仿佛是被古老时间吞噬的西斯帝国。

然而寒冷影响不了黑暗原力的使用者——须知黑暗原力在被赋予了激情这种属性的时候就注定与寒冷无缘。而黑暗本身，凯洛伦闭眼站在黑暗里，他摊开双掌，听任流动的原力引领着他的方位。细小的气流划过他的掌心，飘向看不见的远方。

他伫立了很久，才在恼人的纷乱中捕获到一串遥远的脚步声。沉重而规律，每一声都如同被丈量过一般精准，让他想起暴风兵列阵前行的步伐。

伦武士皱了皱眉头。

上次他来到这里时见到的是一座圣殿，充满了绝地风格的庄重和冷淡。那是他幼年时修行的地方——他明明几乎要忘记那里了。他费尽心机，不知道在迷宫般的殿堂内穿行了多久，为了找到水晶炼制装置[1]，却丝毫没有发现他陷入幻觉，踏进了死地——

脑海中滑过一团血腥的图片。凯洛伦反射般摸上腰间的光剑，冰凉的握柄令他战栗起来。

_这只是一个幻境，一个考验，它阻止不了我。_

他这么想着，摸索着向脚步声的方向迈进。

 

¯

 

稳健的脚步牵引着他。

他在无垠的黑暗里胡乱摸索，只能跌跌撞撞地踏向错误的方向。

下一刻再被无形的绳索拉扯回正确的方向。

_循着脚步。_

_别管它会引诱你到什么地方。_

_反正你没什么可以失去的了。_

_而且它听起来真熟悉。_

凯洛伦这样想着，努力让自己的步伐跟上脚步声。

_真奇怪，地面如此崎岖，它却能行走得像坦途大道一样。_

他没由来地回忆起很小时候的一件事。

那个时候的他，或者说是本索罗，在被母亲冷硬地拒绝后，为了不被送到卢克天行者那儿，偷偷地把自己藏在千年隼号的某个通风管道里。那个时候，他也是像这样，一边听着父亲的脚步声，一边跌跌撞撞地在管道内循着本能往前爬，一边把哭泣憋在鼻子里，满脑子都是被父母抛弃的悲恸与怨恨。

可是韩索罗的脚步声没这么规律。那个脚步——他从脑海里翻出些已经不属于他的记忆，像翻看全息节目般回放着——它们慌乱，急促，来来回回，毫无章法。

不像这个。

这是军人的步伐。

一个服从命令，向着既定的目标毫不犹豫地前行的军人的步伐。

不会隶属于一个父亲，也不会隶属于一个赏金猎人，更不会隶属于一段依稀记得的模糊往事。

凯洛伦突然停下脚步。他时常听到这个声音，在定局者号上——

他搜索着记忆，疯狂地扒拉着，记忆乱糟糟地从底层翻涌出来。

——他记得这个步伐，很近，就在他旁边——

脚步声戛然而止。

“我仍然认为来这里是个错误的选择。”一个声音打着官腔。

“赫克斯？”

 

¯

 

凯洛伦松了口气，下一刻立即又皱紧眉头质疑：“你为什么会在这里？”

“你在说什么？凯洛？”第一秩序的将军从鼻息里喷出疑惑的哼声，“我当然应该在这儿。”愤懑的声音地划过伦武士的耳畔：“这都是因为你。”

_我？_

凯洛伦迷迷糊糊地想，最高领袖不是把他调到了外环了么。难道他是为了我过来的？他是怎么躲过反抗军的？他莫名打了个寒噤。“你受伤了么？”

“没有。”简洁，迅速，除了脊背靠上墙壁时咚的轻响。

“所以你受伤了。”该死，凯洛伦咬着唇，慌乱顷刻间攥紧了他，“你，你不该受伤。”他说得磕磕巴巴。而没磕磕巴巴的那句在他脑子里不受控制地尖叫，心脏几乎如超新星一样迸裂。

_你不会受伤。_

_一个只是复制了原第一秩序将军的记忆和思维方式以及面孔的机器人要怎么受伤？机械只会被损坏。_

_然后被修复或者抛弃。_

——而这个赫克斯，他被赠予的唯一一个礼物，制造于已经成为齑粉的霍斯尼亚星系的礼物，根本没有可以用于修复的零配件。

他突然明白那个脚步声到底为什么如此熟悉。

不是来自这个机械的，隶属于他的赫克斯的，而是属于曾经的那个活生生的人类。

就连他们刚才那些驴头不对马嘴的对话也是。

——那是上一次他们奉斯诺克的命令来这里时的对话。他进行最终试炼，而赫克斯负责警卫工作。

而这里次他孑然一身，没有赫克斯，也没有最高领袖。即使是最新型的飞船，要到达这里，至少也需要五十秒差。

凯洛伦愕然地吸了口气，意识到他坠入的不只是条洞窟，而是某个过去的时间点。

他至今仍清楚地记得，那时赫克斯受了伤，不重，只是摔伤了右侧的肩胛骨，只能把手臂无力地垂在身侧。而当时他也还没学会黑暗原力的治疗术，不得不莽撞地无措地把对方拖进圣殿的更深处，直到所有的事情一发不可收拾——

“我解决得了这个。你只要在我痛昏过去之前迅速地搞出块新水晶，别再像个孩子似的肆意破坏，而是让我们安安稳稳地回到定局者号上。我总归会有办法。”赫克斯又一次这样说道，仍然用他惯例的那种夹杂着不耐烦和隐忍的口吻。

——但这次他不会和这个红脑袋的混蛋大吵大闹了，他再也不会。

凯洛伦沉默着伸手接住赫克斯的近在咫尺的身体。第一秩序的将军将他单薄的肩膀架在他的胳膊上，一点抓心挠肺的温热从他手臂上传来，一直窜进心脏里。

他吞咽着口水，觉得仿佛被自己的原力攥住喉咙。

 

¯

 

他们的对话和行为有如预料一般有条不紊地发展着。

只除了一切都在黑暗中进行。

每一个动作，每一下声响，每一句对话都严丝合缝地与凯洛伦的记忆扣上。他试图在每个可能的时候说一句全新的话语或者做一个全新的动作，扼住他喉咙的原力便会再加一层，然后紧紧地将滚动的咆哮压入胸腔，填回五脏六腑。

愤怒和恐惧的胀痛捶打着他，他在木偶一样的行为中一遍遍重复着窒息和喘气。冷汗浸透他的全身，干掉，留下一层盐粒，再把整套伦武士的衣袍打湿……

像是一个噩梦，一个逃不出去的死循环，

而他知道等在这个死循环的尽头是什么。

_你想要什么？_

_你想让我看什么？_

_我不想看这个！_

_我受够了！_

他听见自己的呐喊，在脑海里，在心脏里，火苗窜上横膈膜，再被原力的手掌压成灰烬。

没有任何东西响应他，除了赫克斯那些如同全息影像放映一般的声响。

他仍然得前进。

 

“伦，这里。”凯洛伦在黑暗中扭过头，他知道赫克斯指着的那个方位，一个摆放着水晶炼制炉具的巨大的中空的山洞。

伦武士屏住呼吸，“但这里，我在这里感觉不到原力。” ——像干涸的湖泊或是死寂的真空。但他知道，一旦为炉具注入火焰，原力便会喷薄而出，炽热会包覆这里，将一切——包括生命——燃烧殆尽。

“如果你的宝贝记录仪没说错的话，”赫克斯不耐烦地拍打着记录水晶，“那就是这儿。”

他沉默了片刻：“好。”

_这不好。_

_哪里都比这里好。_

“等我成功的时候，你会看见我西斯式的双眼。”

_我不会的，而他不会看到这个。_

“黄色？”

“是的”。他最后抖了抖衣袍，面对虚空坐下来，假装自己进入冥想。

_你到底想让我知道什么？_

原力依旧沉默。

 

时间在他闭上眼睛的那一刻陡然加速，黑暗中的独幕剧被撕下几章的剧本，光亮和高潮在一瞬间降临。

X翼的咆哮如期而至，穿透深埋地底的岩层，在空旷的地下洞穴里一遍遍回荡。

然后是坍塌，更多的坍塌，他们在跌跌撞撞里互相扶持、躲避、咒骂。

岩石扑簌簌地掉下来。

再接着是塌陷，以及穿刺。

吊在岩顶的钟乳石贯穿了赫克斯的胸腔，红发将军落在一个被生生扯开的地裂旁，几乎被扯下去。

他听见赫克斯用他那只没受伤的手扒住洞窟的边缘，在黑暗里不断地呛咳着，还有他的心脏，破损的心脏在最后的挣扎中渐渐衰弱下去。

原力都在洞窟开始颤抖的那一刻随着熄灭的炉火石沉大海。而他们之间隔着另一条无法跨越的裂隙，峡谷一样在他们中间竖起一座天堑。

“你不会，”凯洛伦颤颤巍巍地开口，慌慌张张，语无伦次，“你不会死。我知道西斯，西斯们有一种方法可以进行治疗，他们还能——”他换了口气，抽抽噎噎地抹去一瞬间就涌出来的鼻涕和眼泪，“你得等着——”他摸索着站起来，摇摇晃晃地抬起脚就想向前跨。

“我怎么就相信你这个没用的小鬼呢？”他记忆里的赫克斯笑起来，那是一个不算笑容的，只是拉扯开嘴角证明自己还有一点点力气的表情，“你看看你，每次都是，走在这么宽敞的地方，都能和在黑夜走路一样跌跌撞撞。”他叹了口气，血沫沿着嘴角滴下，滑进深渊，“你得用上我留下来的那个东西了，”绿眼睛就像是对不准焦一样飘动起来，恍恍惚惚地向上看，“我可不会放弃让我的名字跟最强的西斯一起流传下去的机会。”

他向凯洛伦的方向伸出手，那一双绿在同一刻暗淡下去。

深渊吞没了一切。

除了他的咆哮。

抗拒。

绝望。

原力一瞬间又从他的驱壳中生长出来，黑色的扭曲的触手蠕动着塞满摇摇欲坠的地穴，刺破地表，冲向天空。

他需要一些陪葬品，橙色的陪葬品。

它们太吵了，而赫克斯不喜欢。他在吵闹的环境里总是睡不安稳。

他得让它们安静下来。

 

接二连三的爆炸又一次灌入他的耳朵，凯洛伦闭着眼，不想去分辨这声音到底来自何时何地。

他只是任由已知牵扯着他，在烟尘散去后看见自己站在同一片深渊旁。胸膛缺了心脏的空腔内风声呼啸。

所以这就是尾声了。

他又一次失败了。

还好没让那个“赫克斯”跟来。

凯洛伦这样想着，闭上眼睛，猛地放松下来。

他让自己也烖了进去。

 

[1]本文中关于如何炼制西斯水晶的方式纯属杜撰。


	3. Chapter 3

 

¯

 

喃呢，争吵。失传已久的语言以及一些更难以理解的方言悉悉索索地萦绕着他的耳畔。凯洛伦张开眼睛，看见视线里一些模模糊糊的黑影飘荡着。

“滚开！”他闭上眼，嘟囔着翻了个身。

黑影们挤挤挨挨地过来，发出咕噜咕噜地哂笑。几个幽魂一样的影子尝试着接触他，刚伸出手又倏忽消散，片刻后又在角落里凝成一团，不死心地靠过来。

“我说了滚开！”他蒙住脸，蜷缩起来将头颅闷进自己的腹部。

这样一个巨人，将自己蜷成可笑的婴儿样子。

如果被赫克斯看到——赫克斯，而不是那个重复着所有赫克斯做过的，再把凯洛伦的为所欲为也变成赫克斯允许的为所欲为的“赫克斯”——他一定会用毒蛇一样的利齿将嘲讽的辞藻刻进他的每一根骨头里。

黑影戳弄了几下，然后伸出尖锐的利爪用力地挠。

“该死地！你们到底想要干什么——”

凯洛伦猛地坐起来，捂住被刺穿的胳膊。

那里完好无损，没有受伤流血的痕迹，甚至连衣料的破损也没有。但他仍能感觉到附着在手臂上的寒气与痛感。

“你们——”目光逡巡在这群不安分的黑影上，他猛地嗅探到一股不对劲的气息。是原力的味道，它们从胳膊的“伤口”里咕噜噜地泛出来，在他身旁翻腾打滚，然后融进那些影影绰绰的黑色人形里去。

凯洛伦突然醒悟到它们是谁。

那是西斯帝国的阴魂[1]们——一群无法离开被束缚的地方太远，却可以将自己那一亩三分地搅得天翻地覆的家伙——他记得上一次他甚至连这些鬼魂的影子都没看见。

他深吸一口气，绷紧脊背向虚空宣告：“我是凯洛伦，达斯维达的外孙。我受命来这里进行最终试炼——”

 

¯

 

“成为西斯不需要最终试炼。”一个黑影说着。

“那是绝地幼徒们找凯伯水晶时干的事情。”另一个紧接着。

嘘声此起彼伏。

“哦，看看你，”细长的影子绕到他的身后，尖锐的指甲摩擦着自己的脸部，发出滋啦滋啦的噪音，“可爱的小家伙。”

“长得真不像个西斯。”

“性格也不像。”光剑嗖地飞进黑暗中去，“看哪！他还用着绝地的光剑。”

“就是。”黑影们七嘴八舌，毫不顾忌凯洛伦的怒吼，“黑暗原力可不会命令你来做什么狗屁的试炼。”

“它只是诱惑你。”

“所以谁诱惑了你，小子？”

他被阴灵重重围困。那些黑影手牵手围在他身边，旁若无人地对他品头论足，发出令人脊背发寒的阴恻笑容。

“我没有，”他咬紧下唇，“受到谁的引诱。”

“那谁会让你过来？”

“我的导师。”他如实回答。

“那他就是一个不合格的西斯。”

“他不是——一个西斯。”凯洛伦的声音渐渐小下去。

“哦！”影子们哄堂大笑，无情地嘲弄着，“那么你也不会成为一个西斯的。”

“你只能接触到毛皮——深入？嘻嘻——”

吵杂的声音骚刮着他的大脑，发出粗哑地如同指甲摩擦玻璃的声音。他战栗着，目呲欲裂。

_不，冷静，凯洛伦，别对着他们吼，你需要他们。_

他急促地喘息着，将愤怒囤积在胸口。

_你需要他们帮你成为西斯。_

“我需要指导，”他低下头，做了几个深呼吸，“关于如何成为西斯。你们一定知道——”

“不，不。”他的耳边再度出现刺耳的笑声，“我们不会指导你的。西斯不会帮助别人。”

“哦，别这样指责他。他还在学走路呢——”

_我没有。_

“——分不清东南西北。”

_扯淡。_

“我看到他的冥想了，他把他的男朋友搞死了。”

_他只是丢了。_

“然后找了个替代品假装什么都没发生？”

“闭嘴！这跟你们没有关系！”光剑应声而响，迅疾地飞回他的手中，蓝色的剑刃嗡嗡地刺穿空气，“我会成为西斯，结束这个无聊的战争，带回赫克斯。”他的目光扫过黑色的阴灵们，影子在荧蓝色的光芒里缥缈起来，“而你们，”伦武士从胸臆间吐出一丝哼笑，“必须告诉我成为西斯的方法。”

幽灵们一瞬间安静了下来，一片黑压压的空气里只剩下凯洛伦压抑的呼吸。

片刻后黑暗里才传来回应，“总算还是有点西斯的样子。”一个瘦高的阴灵飘出来，伸出细瘦的指甲轻敲着凯洛伦的心脏。

_Peace is a lie._

_There is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

黑暗中响起西斯的法则，低沉的语句在魂灵之间传开，浓稠如沥青的原力从他的脚底浮上来，沿着脊髓淌进他的身体内。

他被黑暗滋养着，直到同化。

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The force shall free me._

隆隆的雷鸣在虚空中响起。

 

 

 

[1] 西斯阴魂：知乎上有人推断，绝地英灵存在时间有限，但可以随心所欲变换现形*地点，西斯阴灵相反，可以存在很久，但只能像地缚灵一样固定存在于特定位置。


	4. Chapter 4

 

¯

 

_“你还没甩掉他们？”有人在后面这么问。_

_凯洛伦回过头，从驾驶员的座位向后看。_

_是赫克斯——他的难友，第一秩序的将军。他正青白着脸站在舱门旁，一边将自己从血淋淋脏兮兮破破烂烂的伪装里解救出来，一边紧盯着雷达上的坐标絮絮叨叨：“这帮康梅人 **[1]**蠢货。过了这么多年都没学会约束那些该死的平民，居然让他们搞到反抗军的战斗机。”他眼疾手快地抓住门框，避免了被甩到另一侧的结局：“嘿！你在干什么！战斗机飞行员可不该用这样的紧急规避动作！”_

_“我不需要用你那些量产飞行员的规避动作。”凯洛伦穿着和赫克斯差不多的平民服饰，他每做一个动作，灰扑扑的尘土都会从衣褶里飘起来，融进空气里。_

_赫克斯打了个喷嚏：“你这可海盗们喜欢的动作。太粗鲁了，伦。”他烦躁地捏了捏鼻梁，“天，这些巴尔登尼克矿尘一定会使我过敏。”_

_“父——一个星际走私贩教我的，它很粗鲁，但是有用。”_

_“哦，”他感到赫克斯的目光盯着他的后背，而他不由自主地为此耸动着背肌，抖去那些电火花般的刺痛感，“是——哎，真是符合你的作风。”_

_那个走私贩子。_

_他知道红头发的家伙要说什么。“唔，赫克斯”，他嗫嚅着，“我建议你最好去洗个澡，会缓解你的症状。我们还有很长一段时间才能到目的地。”_

_“洗澡？我都不知道这艘船上的水够不够我们撑到达索米尔！它是我们抢来的！伦！要是燃料不够怎么办？水源呢？食物呢？”赫克斯愤懑地跺了跺脚，团团打转，“我真应该在和康梅商团谈判后直接坐穿梭机回去的。而不是和你一起突发奇想用偷渡的方式去达索米尔。”_

_“冷静点，控制狂”，他背对着赫克斯翻了个白眼，“我检查过燃料了。二期就算你再骂人，现在也迟了。”_

_“我知道。”赫克斯终于扒下那身褴褛的布衫，露出无袖紧身衣，精瘦的身躯在黑色的布料下苍白地令人发指，“算了，我去查看一下。”他发出一阵抱怨的呼噜，“你最好也清理一下，我可不希望一会被告知因为有设备进灰短路，飞船要再坠毁一次。”_

_“它们不会。”凯洛伦听着赫克斯一瘸一拐远去的脚步，提高了音量：“帮我留点水！我甩了那帮蠢货就过来！”_

_¯_

_凯洛伦找到赫克斯的时候他正从浴室里出来。红发的青年人赤裸地站在卧室里，苍白的皮肤上泛着一层洗澡后潮湿热气的红晕，脖子还上挂着他那枚永不离身的戒指。他攥着搓洗烘干的毛巾，正轻轻拭去伤口上渗出的鲜血。_

_他只好静静地伫在门口，看着赫克斯在与绷带奋斗的过程中不断因为碰触到伤口拉扯出嘶嘶的吸气声来。_

_“你最好找点巴克塔液治疗一下。”_

_红发的男人没好气地冲他翻了个白眼：“你知道这种老式的货船是不会配备巴克塔箱的吧。”_

_“哦。”他做了个鬼脸，冲着对面的人挥了挥手，“那过来，我给你治。”_

_然后赫克斯向墙壁的方向退了一步，“不，”他摇了摇头，“我讨厌原力治疗。”他贴着墙壁，绿宝石瞳在眼眶内滴溜溜地打转，“那些康梅人叛军呢？你干掉他们了么？”_

_“嗯哼。”凯洛伦点头，“别转移话题，这方式未免也太生硬。”他摊开手，“过来。我知道它很疼，但你了解你的身体状况，我们必须这么做——”_

_“我只是——”，赫克斯退无可退，左顾右盼，“——需要了解战事的状况。”他辩解道。_

_凯洛伦勾了勾唇角：“你就少说两句吧。或许治疗后我还能留点力气安慰你一下。”他摊开双臂，在赫克斯猫一般滑进他的怀里时从胸腔里发出志得意满的哼笑。_

_¯_

_第一秩序的将军拥有远比一般军人要羸弱的多的身躯。他体能差劲——无论力量、爆发还是耐久，抵抗力差劲——一点点风吹草动都能让他感冒发烧好几日，只有射击和飞行这种依赖反射神经的运动还在水准之上。所有认识他的人都明白，他的武器是他从不离身的军装和爆能枪，他的定局者号，以及他的巧舌如簧和铁石心肠。他用他冷酷的头脑创造了数不清的胜利，而他的每一场胜利都是给死神的完美献祭。“绞肉机”——这个原本流传在第一秩序高层军官间的玩笑称呼在霍斯尼亚星系事件后成为各种场合对他半公开的代号。连同战无不胜的定居者号一起被冠以“死神”的代称。_

_“当你看到定局者号，就意味着你看到了死亡的影子。”银河间有着这样的传言。_

_但他们不知道的是，隐藏在残忍和羸弱之下的赫克斯有着远胜常人的强悍灵魂。他对别人残忍，对自己却更残忍。他从来不隐藏自己的弱点，因为他会将自己的弱点用砂纸一层层打磨，直到结出比皮肤更硬更厚的血痂。而在知道这一事实的人中，唯一在世的只有定局者号上的另一位最高长官——凯洛伦。_

_银河传言的后半句就是：“如果你看到凯洛伦的穿梭机在定局者号旁边，你的双脚都踏进了地狱。”_

_¯_

_赫克斯躺在床上，让凯洛伦驱使原力治疗他的伤口。_

_他不够强，这让他在执行任务时成为一个极易破碎的玻璃人——尤其是在得不到迅速且有效的治疗时。青紫的淤痕会在他身上久久不褪，直到有一天那些破裂的毛细血管造成内出血；他会因为擦伤而感染；因为伤口难以愈合而流血致死。如此种种，不一而足。_

_于是平日里的立场倒转，凯洛伦成了那个为他擦屁股的人，负责将第一秩序最冷酷的玻璃渣修复成人形。_

_不像绝地治疗术，他的治疗手段充满了阴冷与痛楚，有如活生生地切开皮肉，取出腐烂的组织，再用几近绝对零度的液氦止血，然后循环往复。这痛苦是如此的惨烈，就连赫克斯都会忍不住在治疗中途瑟瑟发抖。_

_将最后一道鲜艳的伤痕治疗完毕后，凯洛伦收回手低头凝望着。_

_赫克斯蜷缩在他的怀里，脸色越发青白，在浴室里蒸腾出来的血色早已从身上褪去，只留下冷汗黏腻地裹住皮肤。他咬着毛巾，向黑暗原力的使用者做了个虚弱的询问式的挑眉。_

_“结束了。”凯洛伦点点头，右手附上对方冰凉的额头。赫克斯的冷汗黏住他的掌心，一点点被他捂热。“你怎么样？”他问。_

_赫克斯吐出口中的毛巾，强忍住嚎叫的欲望艰难地做了几个吐息：“还好。”他的上下牙仍在打颤，咯咯地轻声撞击着，连带着全身也沉浸在不受控制的痉挛中。_

_“可你看起来一点都不好，非常不好。”凯洛伦质疑地挑眉。他对自己的能力心知肚明，赫克斯是在忍耐着超越极限的痛楚。_

_他有一搭没一搭地抚摸着赫克斯的背脊，滚烫的掌心一点点熨平皮肤上那些隆起的细小的鸡皮疙瘩。赫克斯慢慢地从战栗中冷静下来，满足地蜷缩在他的臂弯里。_

_“要我抱你去洗澡么？”_

_红色的脑袋埋在他的胸口摇了摇头，像一只猫似得拱了拱，恍惚让他产生了他还在定局者号上，抱着米莉森特漫不经心地听报告的感觉。_

_虽然偷来的货船也有着一样泛着金属森然银光的舱房，但是这里狭小、凌乱，远没有定局者号那样熟悉的宿舍感。而自从和反抗军的战争开启后，忙于战事的赫克斯与忙于训练的伦武士间已经很久没有这样毫无隔阂的亲昵了。几次性事都是草草地擦枪走火，只为了稳固他们的炮友身份。_

_凯洛伦侧卧在床上，越发地搂紧赫克斯，让虚弱的青年更深地溺死在自己热腾腾的胸肌里。他一向觉得，将一个三天两头就会冲他咆哮的将军撸成一团柔软抱枕的感觉尤其的好：“真不去？你的洁癖不会发作么？”_

_赫克斯在他的怀抱里发出勉强的哼唧，觉得活力一点点回到自己的身体。“唔，不是现在。”他扭动着为自己找了个舒服点的位置，昂起头，下巴磨蹭着凯洛伦的胸肌，眸子闪烁着翠绿色的诡诈：“没那么多时间了，”他喃呢着，苍白消融后红晕漫上表面：“我知道你也想要。”_

_¯_

_他撑在赫克斯上面律动着，高大的躯干牢牢地拢住红发青年的身体。他的玻璃人有着一副不可思议的柔软肉体，尤其是在治疗后的虚弱阶段，攀附着他的躯体毫不在意地展露着脆弱的一面，全然地将自己交出去。_ _他心知肚明，他并不需要用以缓和压力的慰藉，过火的紧张感能让他的黑暗面更为强大，但他就是忍不住，没办法不将这样的赫克斯揉进怀里。_

_若是在平时，他们绝不会如此。平日里的将军如同猎豹一样矫健，会在床上与他撕扯成一团。_

_而现在，现在的赫克斯任由他摆弄，瘫软在床上，看起来就像他小时候养的一只白猫——自从他被卢克带走后就再没听过那只猫的踪迹了。_

_凯洛伦在深深浅浅的律动中分神拱了拱赫克斯的侧颈，将鼻子上的汗水蹭进对方的耳后，直到怀里扬起难耐的轻笑。_

_“凯洛，”他的声音黏腻而慵懒，肉体蜜糖一样缠住他的柱身。“我需要——”他昂起头呻吟着，喉结暴露在伦武士的目光里，“我需要你快点——”_

_凯洛伦迫不及待地咽下后半句，在这浪潮一样的呻吟里越发凶猛地抽动着下腹。这感觉极其微妙，他的玻璃人收敛起锐利的刀口，能让他一口口舔舐掉遍布全身的裂痕，用唾液融化冷硬的表皮。_

_从没有人能如同他一样获得这只猎豹的驯服与青睐。_

_也不会再有人拥有这样的待遇。_

_“我不会放开你的。”他喃昵着，体贴地护住赫克斯的头颈，越发将对方糅进蓬松的被褥里去。赫克斯脖子上从不离身的戒指死死地卡在他们中间，硌得他胸口抽痛。_

_红发的男人似乎说了什么，但他什么都没听见。他只知道用自己越发急促地喘息换取将那根绞紧的发条拆吃入腹的机会，直到光如星涌，无尽的粒子在超新星的爆炸中散入银河。_

_¯_

_温存的时间如此短暂。仅仅是眨眼的几秒，脑海里的星空已经脱离了超空间的光栅，从空白中恢复过来。他踹开邹巴巴的床单，翻身仰躺着，又抓过仍瘫软成一团的赫克斯摆成趴在他胸口的姿势。_

_“别这么快。”赫克斯轻声抱怨着，像模像样地挣扎起来，“那太多了。”他摇头晃脑，戒指随着他的动作拍打着胸口，印下一片红痕。_

_凯洛伦伸手按住晃动的戒指，光秃秃的戒面简洁而光滑，没有任何的雕刻和修饰，就像是主人刻意要隐藏他的意图。薄薄的一层包浆裹在外面，闪烁着柔和的光芒。_

_“我一直想问，”他有些迟疑地开口，“这戒指是谁送你的。”_

_绿宝石双瞳过于迅猛地刺过来，扎进凯洛伦的脸上。_

_赫克斯沉默着，尴尬弥散在性事后浓烈的气息里。_

_凯洛伦有点泄气，介于赫克斯总是对过去严防死守，而他们又事先约法三章绝不用原力在脑子里窥探无谓的隐私，或许他是不会知道真正的答案了。_

_沉闷又开始在他的胸口垒出一座城墙。_

_“你吃醋了。”他看见赫克斯慢慢地扬起与发色一样的红眉毛，绿眼在冷白的灯光下闪烁着令人晕眩的狡黠。_

_“我没有。”他抿唇。_

_“你有。”身躯渐渐贴紧，赫克斯的声音蛇一样缠住他的脑子，“那是我母亲的遗物。”他提起戒指，放在掌心把玩着，红发在冷白的灯光下呈现出一种惨淡的颜色，“在更早之前，它是父亲用来打发一夜情的礼物。哼。”_

_凯洛伦猛地收紧手臂，将嗤笑声拢进身体里去。_

_言语一向是利箭。他在流言里听到过类似的话，但从未有人能像这样轻描淡写地把它说出来。他自己的童年也在类似的流言中度过，而他甚至到现在都不能为此释怀。_

_“嘘。这可是个秘密。”赫克斯叼着他的耳垂，有一下没一下地轻咬。_

_软化的心瞬间冷却下来，他知道他的将军是什么意思。_

_一个故事换另一个故事。_

_接下来的旅途过于凶险，他们需要一点坦诚，和把柄。_

_“我——”他张开口，嗫嚅了半天也不知道说什么。_

_他的过去——那是本索罗的过去，不是他的过去。_

_韩索罗的软弱或者莱娅奥加纳的无情——这些第一秩序也都知道。_

_绝地那些剥离情感的训练——赫克斯对这个不会有兴趣，但他想试试。_

_“你知道我为什么讨厌绝地么？”赫克斯趴在他身上，露出一个毫无兴趣的眼神：“他们声称要让平静引领原力，但实际上——实际上他们想要剥离情感——喜悦、愤怒、厌恶、爱——”_

_赫克斯懒懒地看着他，茫然地皱眉——他一向视原力为巫术，并拒绝对此报以理解。_

_凯洛伦叹气，将自己也扔进床垫里：“算了”，他挥挥手，一小块闪着红光的物体神使鬼差地溜进他的掌心，“这个给你。”他摊开了拳头。_

_那是一小块水晶，两道红色的裂痕贯穿其上，将它撕成三段。_

_赫克斯的眼神猛地严肃了起来。_

_这是取自于十字光剑的西斯水晶——自从凯洛伦的光剑在事故中爆炸，毁了伦武士整个宫殿后，他就再没有用过光剑——他明白这块水晶意味着什么。_

_“不，”赫克斯压着嗓子拒绝，“你疯了。”_

_“收起来，将它和你的戒指放在一起。他只是个礼物。如果我能炼制成新的水晶，我就不再需要它了。”凯洛伦仍将摊开的手掌戳在赫克斯的眼前，“我和它有着某种联系。你戴上他，我就能——”_

_“不！凯洛！”赫克斯支起身子，他的双臂仍在发抖，脊柱却绷得如同爆能枪一样笔直，“伦！你要明白！”他的嗓音变得嘶哑，干燥，如同轰击霍斯尼亚系统前的演讲时那样的激荡从他的喉咙间喷薄而出，“你想多了。我不爱你，更不会属于你——”_

凯洛伦猛地坐起来，无措地喘息。

 

[1] 康梅人：居住在巴尔登尼克上的土著种族。该地盛产矿产。


	5. Chapter 5

 

¯

 

凯洛伦爬起身，黑暗仍如影随形。他尝试着做了几次深呼吸，只觉得胸腔一阵灼痛，鼓噪着盘桓在心肺旁。而脑海中的梦境清晰而逼真，如同毫无折损的全息影像重复着赫克斯冷酷的话语。

——那是他们在上次来达索米尔之前最后的交心，也是他们最后一次彼此肌肤相亲，陷入缠绵——在随后的意外里，红发的将军便长眠地底。

“你们做了什么？”他皱着眉头从地上爬起来，心口随着每一次呼吸传来针刺般的痛楚。“我看见——”

“一个香艳的梦境。”有声音说。

“你渴望他，我闻得到。”

“我爱他！”凯洛伦大声反驳。

“你才没有。”

“西斯不去爱。”

“你对他拥有欲望。”

“我只是——”他哑然，“我需要他。我以为成为西斯能让他活过来——”伦武士握紧了拳头，小心翼翼地问：“他行么？”

寂静像是积雨云一样聚拢过来，瞬时间天旋地转。

 

¯

 

凯洛伦又一次跌落在圣殿的岩洞中，他觉得或许这一辈子跌落的机会都留给今天了。

他躺在地面上，大大小小的碎石如同怪兽的牙齿一样尖锐地戳刺着他的背部。光剑落在右手边，正咕噜噜地打转。

他抓住光剑，猛地翻身站起来。剑刃幽蓝的光芒逼退黑暗，照亮他面前的一小片遗迹。

是那片坍塌的洞穴。

他心下一紧，手持光剑上下探查着

没有冥想中常见的迷雾，也没有梦境里一次次被放大的痛苦。就着微弱的光芒，他抬手摸了摸粗粝的岩面，仍然残留着上次轰炸时留下的血液与尘土的痕迹，脚边甚至有着一个一模一样的裂谷。

这是真的。他在这里失败，赫克斯在这里丧生。

而现在，兜兜转转，他又回到了这里。

孤独一人。

凯洛伦绷紧了神经，尝试着让原力融进洞窟的每一个角落。力量从握紧光剑的双手向外涌出，触手一般延伸到他够不着的地方。

还不够。

他皱眉。

做为西斯，这力量还不够。

伦武士小心翼翼地顺着原力的触角向前迈步。他知道，反抗军就在外面守株待兔，现在已经没有退路了。

他必须取得更强的力量。

嘟嘟的通讯请求不合时宜地响起来，他陡然打了个寒噤。

 

又是“赫克斯”。

机械的男中音夹在通讯不良的滋滋电流中，一板一眼地陈述着战事的变化。凯洛伦对此实在提不起兴趣，虽然他是为了赢取胜利而来到这里，但现在，第一秩序和反抗军的战争看起来已经和他毫无关联。

他的选择只有一个。

但在此之前，要解决一个疑问。

“我在地底下。你怎么可能接得到信号？”他打断对方照本宣科的战事播报。

一阵短暂的嗡嗡电流和来来回回的踢踏声后，赫克斯的声音再度响起：“但是信道一直是通畅的，并未发生中断。”

“这不可能。圣殿和地面之间有讯号屏蔽。”他狐疑地皱眉，“等等，从刚才我挂断信号到现在过了多久。”

赫克斯在那一头计算了片刻：“二十分钟。”

“你已经到达前线了？”

“不，”又是一阵停顿，以及鞋子踩踏地面的不规则脚步，“我还没到——凯洛，现在听我说，追踪器显示最高领袖的穿梭机已经到达索米尔了，他带了一整只舰队，就为了干掉你。现在反抗军没能拦住他——”

“这个不用理会，我说过我会等着他。重点在于，你在哪？赫克斯，你跟我说你不在前线？！”

通讯器里轰地炸开一阵剧烈的碰撞声，像是岩石从天而降击穿地面的声音。他忽地记起方才隐约的脚步声，不规律的踩踏，石子摩擦地面发出的吱溜声。一丝不祥的预感从心底泛上来，惊得他瞠目结舌。

“该死的你他妈的是不是跑这里来了？”凯洛伦破口大骂，右手颤抖着几乎握不住光剑，撒腿便开始狂奔。

“我还没听你说过脏话，凯洛。”紧接着是一声哼笑。

“我的脏话都是跟那个老头子学的——等等，”他慢下脚步，“你刚才是在——笑？不不，算了。你是不是在这里？你知道这里有多危险吗？还有你别他妈地再像个复读机一样对我说不！”

“所以你希望我用不像复读机的方式说不？”

“我操，一个仿生机器人上哪学会的开玩笑？”他冲着空气咆哮，暴怒从话筒中喷薄而出：“这里用不到你！给我滚回去！”

“没可能。”

“就只是——天哪——”，他戳在原地，泄气地扶额，“就只是随便去哪里，别留在这儿。这里马上会很危险，比歼星者基地爆炸或者你那些开着巡洋舰上前线的行为危险的多！我不希望你出什么事情，”他垮塌着肩膀，手指死死地捏着发胀的额角，“你是他留下的最后一点东西了，我不能眼看着——”

“赫克斯”打断他：“我以为你曾以主人的身份命令我跟在你旁边？”

“是——不，不是这样——呃，不是在这种时候，”他磕磕巴巴地挣扎着，想要让“赫克斯”和他死在一块的冲动压倒性地败退：“那你现在自由了。”他吁了口气，从铺天盖地的惊慌中回过神来。

 

¯

 

凯洛伦一直将通讯器贴在耳边。

自从他说出那句话，信道里便再没有了回应，只留下沙沙的电流和赫克斯深深浅浅的脚步声，传达着暂时安全的讯息。

他翻来覆去地想赫克斯到底有没有按照他的意思在最后关头退出去，却始终说不出口，只能如同无头苍蝇一样在地底盘旋着。

西斯们的秘密岩洞本来有如迷宫一般曲折，更何况原本四通八达的甬道在经过上次的打击后变得更加千疮百孔。凯洛伦从一条死路上退出来，又回到那条裂谷旁。

他在得知赫克斯来这里的瞬间设想了种种结局：他活着，赫克斯死了；他死了，赫克斯活着；他们一起活了下去；他们死在一起——但现在让赫克斯平安的渴望占据着他的脑海，甚至压过了要成为西斯的欲念。

他逼迫大脑飞速地旋转，竟意识不到此前他从未如此奋力地思索过出路。

反抗军虎视眈眈地截断他的退路，最高领袖在逼近。他嗅到斯诺克鬼魅般的实力，让他全身都为此颤栗不安。

如果他能有几个帮手作为对付斯诺克的烟雾弹，或许还有一线生机。

一个大胆的计划跃入脑海，鼓动着他去放手一搏。

他切换了通讯器的频道，向莱娅奥加纳发出了邀请。


	6. Chapter 6

 

¯

 

反抗军接受了他半是威胁，半是引诱的提议。他们会按照提供的路线摸进圣殿，埋伏在险要处，等着给斯诺克一个迎头痛击。至于最高领袖的部队，根据反抗军的说法，定局者号突然出现在达索米尔的上空，打了钛战机编队们一个措手不及，进而结束了第一秩序和反抗军僵持不下的局面。

“本，告诉我，是你们商量好的，还是你和赫克斯的脑子相继坏掉了？介于他绝对没有良心发现这种情感。”莱娅在通讯结束前这么问。

而他只是拉扯出一个转瞬即逝的勉强笑容，随即关闭了通讯。

喜悦与紧张同时在他心口狼奔豸突。意识到赫克斯也没给自己留下退路让他有点飘飘然，却也因此而不安起来。

他做了个短暂的冥想，逼迫自己冷静下来。

一个以服从为天职的机器人，不应该做出这种反叛的举动。更何况那是“赫克斯”，他的程序设定要求他只在乎胜利。

不应该是凯洛伦，不是么？

他目瞪口呆，意识到大概有一种可能是赫克斯在乎他。赫克斯，或者“赫克斯”，或者两者都是。

巨大的喜悦击中了他，他恍恍惚惚地在原地来回走动，脚步虚浮得如同踩在地震带上。

下一刻他才发现这并不是幻觉，震感从不远处传来，如同巨人狂暴地掀翻了大地。

他刚刚伸出原力的涟漪，便撞上无形的力场。

是斯诺克。

斯诺克在这里，便意味着之前所有的布局都宣告失败。

凯洛伦站在深渊与岩壁之间，握紧手中的光剑，大脑一片空白。前不久，他还在面见时被最高领袖的原力压制得喘不过起来，现在却得和他做一对一的决斗。

不知道赫克斯怎么样了，他想，说不定红毛没机会看到他成为西斯的样子了。或许有可能，有那么一丁点可能，如果他假装投降的话，斯诺克会放过他。

他立刻否决了自己的想法。最高领袖是不会放过公然抗命的赫克斯的。

斯诺克的压迫感一点点的逼近。就连岩窟都因为他的愤怒而震荡。凯洛伦就地打了个滚翻，躲开坠落的钟乳石。

“当心！”

他惊愕地抬头，同时脚下猛地一滑，向深渊中跌去。

“凯洛！”

他单手扣住峭壁边缘，一只不属于他的手几乎是在同时握住他的手腕。

“我抓到你了。”“赫克斯”气喘吁吁地趴在他上方，莹绿的瞳孔闪烁着亢奋的光芒。“你又不看路了，凯洛。”

“我以为你回去了——”凯洛伦苦笑，“我都不知道现在我有多狼狈。不过现在只怕你得和我一起死了。”

光剑在经过短暂的坠落后砰地在深渊里激起一阵回音。他低下头迅速地扫了眼黑暗，又被仿生人拽着抬起头。

“不会的。”“赫克斯“在幽暗里冲他勾起嘴角。机器人用他的怪力扯住凯洛伦的手腕，生生将他提上地面。“你的眼睛——”机械感受不到原力的激荡，脸上混合着迷醉和大难不死的后怕，“它的颜色不一样了。”

“它？”

“嗯。”他点了点头，伸出拇指来回摩挲着凯洛伦的右眼，“这只眼睛。它变成了黄色。”

“什么？”伦武士搭着比他小一号的机器人，声音急切，“那种黄色？”

“对，凯洛，”他的声音轻快地飘了起来，“你现在是半个西斯了。”

惊雷照亮脑海，“那你呢？”他脱口而出，“你回来了？是么？”他看向青年，敞开的领口漏出一节项链，挂着红色的水晶。

他恍然大悟。

“我——”赫克斯茫然地抬头，水晶在他的颈子上来回晃动。

“我知道你回来了。”

“好吧，凯洛，我回来了，虽然我都不知道我还能复活。”

他们在黑暗间相拥，在暴雨一样的落石间，凯洛伦听见他自己久违的抽噎声。

 

¯

 

斯诺克并没有给他们多少时间。

最高领袖磅礴如海的愤怒穿透了层层岩壁。他咆哮着凯洛伦和赫克斯的名字，咒骂着他们的背叛，发誓要把他们，以及一切与他们有关的人物都撕扯成碎片，让他们求生不得，求死不能。

凯洛伦牵着赫克斯，与冰凉的机械手紧紧相握。“我得下去一趟。”他向深渊的方向抬了抬下巴，脊背绷的笔直：“我需要一柄光剑。”他摊开手掌，苦笑了一下，“我也不知道为什么，就是没办法隔空把它取上来。”

“或许绝地的光剑正在抗议你这个西斯”，赫克斯冲他撇嘴，“我陪你下去吧”。

 

他们在斯诺克赶到之前就翻下悬崖，沿着峭壁一路下行。

裂谷并不算深，刚刚好足够他们在筋疲力尽之前到达地表。

凯洛伦有原力，而赫克斯的机械体格则大幅度的提升了他的运动能力。他甚至能在向仅能容纳单脚站立的岩石跳跃的同时分出心神回答凯洛伦的疑问，悠闲到几乎让伦武士否决他自己关于赫克斯到底有没有复活的判断。

然后在赫克斯向他投来的翡翠般的疑问眼神中，他毫不犹豫地抛弃了自己的怀疑。

——我应该保护他的，而不是迟疑着错过最好的机会。

他在黑暗里一边向下攀爬一边想。

“我不需要受你保护。我们更应该一起干掉他。”赫克斯突然说道，凯洛伦这才脸红地发觉他把想法说了出来，“毕竟是老布兰顿引狼入室，才给我们带来的斯诺克这个‘礼物’。”

“你没有原力——”他辩解着。

“但我有独一无二的机械脑子。”赫克斯在快要到达地面时纵身跳下，咚地砸出一声重响，“听着，凯洛伦，虽然你在来的时候是一个人，但现在有两个人了。不是半个，而是两个。别费心保护我。”他站起来，掸了掸衣服上的灰尘，仰头看着仍悬在半空的伦武士，“要是输了，谁都得死。”他冲着上方撕扯出一个咬牙切齿的笑意，眼底又恢复成旧日那种兴致勃勃的杀意。

凯洛伦哑然失笑。久违的熟悉感终于让他真真切切地感受到赫克斯的回归这一事实。

 

¯

 

斯诺克的原力还不能探测到谷底。

凯洛伦在踏上坚实地面的那一刻松懈下来，只觉得神清气爽。下一刻他便嗅到一丝奇妙的气息。在狭窄到仅能单人通行的裂缝中，有黑暗的气流倏忽来回震荡，倏忽又静静流淌，在上方砸下的嶙峋乱石间吹奏出无序的曲调。可是紊乱的风声中又似乎有一团微弱的，光明面的原力，在重重包围下泄露出一丝难以磨灭的馨香。

如同玫瑰一样的香气冲他温柔地招手，呼唤着他，引诱着让他挤进石壁间，来到一处更幽深的裂隙。

 

赫克斯走在他前面。

青年细瘦的身形让他在石缝间游刃有余地穿梭着，猫一样轻巧地避开那些突兀的石块。凯洛伦疑惑地询问他是不是闻到了什么，却只是接到对方抛过来的光剑和一个白眼：“我当然闻不到！我可没你那种巫术，笨蛋。”他猫着身子钻进一条狭缝，声音从前方模模糊糊地传来，“我感觉到了空气的流动，前面应该有一个出口。哦，天哪——”一声夸张的惊叹。

“赫克斯！”他紧张地追过去，避开悬在头顶的石梁，眼前豁然开朗。

他看见一个不大的圆形洞窟。岩壁光滑而细腻，仿佛是有人刻意圈出一块土地，掏空山体造出这个密闭的空间。穹顶也是规整的半圆，即使是赫克斯踱着步来回丈量，也找不出一点点瑕疵。

如果忽略穹顶上直通地面的“天窗”的话，这里真是一个完美不过的冥想地。

赫克斯给他泼了盆冷水：“斯诺克在上面就找到我们。”

“知道了。”伦武士冲他皱了皱鼻子，将目光从天顶移回来。

洞窟的中央有一小块凸起的平台，恰好在穹顶的狭缝下方。乳白色的石灰岩石柱重重叠叠地守卫在平台四周，遮掩住他们探寻的目光。光明面的气味便从这些石柱的缝隙间漏出来，骚挠着他的鼻息，像是被花瓣层层掩映的细蕊，忍不住要为蜜蜂而绽放。

凯洛伦伸出手，在石柱间摸索着，为这石柱的精巧而咋舌。石柱守卫们虽然贯穿天地，却极其脆弱，任何不小心的举动都会造成坍塌与连锁反应，将藏在中间的宝藏深埋地心——想必那个宝藏也是同样脆弱，难以经受坍塌的力道。

除非发现人的原力足以安全地挪动这些石柱，或是有能力开着一辆大型器械进来，它便会永远地沉睡下去。

凯洛伦轻哼了几声，露出明了的微笑：“赫克斯？”

“嗯？”

“站远点，让我看看里头是什么好东西。”

 

原力如同柳叶刀一样，在保持所有石柱不会倒塌的同时，精准而迅速地一个个割开石灰岩黏合在地表和穹顶的部分，缓慢地挪开它，堆积在洞窟的墙边。

凯洛伦屏着呼吸，凝神静气操纵着。在手术完成之前，他都分不出心神关注着那团宝藏。

直到赫克斯压抑的急喘在他放下最后一根石柱时响起，他才看见那三英尺见方的圆台上到底放着什么。

一具骸骨。

一具穿着第一秩序将官制服的骸骨。

一具有着红发，穿着第一秩序将官制服的骸骨，覆盖着厚厚的灰烬。

它蜷缩在平台上，如同婴儿蜷缩在母亲的子宫内。

冷水猛地从他的头顶倾盆而下，迅速将他冻在原地。他动弹不得，一瞬间就连呼吸的能力也被骤然迸发的馥郁香气夺走。

这是赫克斯。

他突然明白过来。

他们头顶的裂缝正是上次赫克斯坠落前攀住的那个。而他就这样一个人落下去，安静地躺在这里，躺成为一具骸骨。

“凯洛！凯洛伦！”赫克斯猛地推了他一把。他跌坐在骸骨旁，扣住尸骸扭曲的手骨。

旧事迅速从他眼前褪去。

“这是我。”赫克斯俯下身，围着尸骸边打转边查看着。“看着自己尸体的感觉真是——”

凯洛伦恍若未闻，目光紧盯着尸骸的胸腔。

一团细小的绿芒在布料下闪耀。

他颤栗地伸出手，扯开风化的呢料。两颗小小的绿水晶，在心脏的位置此起彼伏的闪耀着。

如同夜空的星子，也如同双眼的光芒。它们闪烁着，仿佛世间没有什么能阻碍他们散发出永恒的能量。在亡者的胸腔中，他们跳动着，在西斯的手里，他们同样雀跃着。

凯洛伦握紧手中的水晶，另一手扯下仍挂在尸骸上的戒指。“你的，”他将戒指交还到赫克斯的手上，看着对方挂上项链时脖颈上时隐时现的红色晶柱——水晶里还有两条细微，但不可忽视的裂缝。

他恍然大悟，这两片薄薄的水晶会和他的西斯水晶放在一起，一起被嵌进新的光剑中。

赫克斯迎着他的目光，取下坠着水晶的项链：“我不需要同时戴着两根项链，”他眨了眨眼，又递过来一个盒子，“而且我带了些零件来，你果然会用上的。”

凯洛伦愕然抬头，赫克斯的眼睛依然机械地闪烁着荧绿色，但他就是知道，在这副机械下，那双眼睛在笑。

 

斯诺克的怒吼适时地在他们头顶响起。

凯洛伦瞥了一眼他的前导师鬼魅般的面孔，原力飞快地组装起零件。

在第一次按下开关前，赫克斯对着他挑眉：“红色和绿色，我想这把武器的光芒一定难看到令人退避三舍。”

“我不知道它会是什么颜色，”凯洛伦用他的双手虚握剑柄，同样向着赫克斯挑起了眉毛，“但我知道他会所向披靡。”

他按下开关，嗡嗡的鸣响遮蔽了恼人的咆哮。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的主题其实来自于星战动画克隆人战争中很著名的一段：莫蒂斯三部曲。讲的是安纳金通过同时降服代表光明和黑暗的一对姐弟，证明了他就是天选之子的故事。  
> 开罗想完成他姥爷未尽的事业，他以为是统一银河，实际上就是平衡原力的黑暗和光明。单纯的绝地或者单纯的西斯都无法满足这个要求，他需要能够同时使用黑暗面和光明面。而姜菌就是这根引线。开罗对他的独占欲让他步入黑暗，但因为最终不忍姜菌出事要放他自由却又让他向往光明。  
> 独占欲与奉献精神，对于真正的爱，两者缺一不可，相辅相成。  
> 挺老土的一个主题。  
> 番外主题就更老土了，从你我之间诞生整个宇宙什么的。  
> 我承认用情爱来解释原力是个很小的格局，非常小。希望我还有机会找到一个更好的方式来表达。  
> 但现在我只能说，亲爱的读者们，愿爱常伴你们左右。  
> May the force be with you.


End file.
